buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Tachikaze Master/ The Adventures of Ex (Fanfic): Act 7: "The Distance"
''Author's Notes Happy Halloween! Another chapter. Too bad, but there will be no Halloween Specials, if you were expecting one. Well, I don't have anything much to say so yeah! Act 7:The Distance Ex, a child with Amnessia, is given an offer to join his friend, Ryuuga in dinner, but refuses. "But why? Oh come on. It'll be fun!" Ryuuga says, in a depresed manner. "I really don't feel like it." Ex gives a reply. "Oh well, whatever. Not like I'll force you into it. Then see ya!" Ryuuga says. "Have fun!" Ryuuga then, rushes to his other friends. While Ex heads to an unknown location... _________________________________________________________________________________________ '''Later that night...' "I'm back Mom! Where's Ex?" "Oh, isn't he with you? He didn't come home yet." His mother gives a reply. Yes, since Ex does have Amnessia, he decided to stay in Ryuuga's house. "Well then. I need to kill some time, don't I?" Ryuuga says as he goes up to his room to play his little Buddyfight Simulator game. _________________________________________________________________________________________ The Next Morning... "Hey~Ex!" Ryuuga points and asks Ex. "Oh, hey Ryuuga." Ex replies, then follows up with "Hey, we need to talk-" "Why didn't you come back yesterday? We were worried sick!" "Oh... yeah. About that.." "Huh?" "I... found a place." "Found what place?" "Somewhere for me to stay." "Huh? "Basically, I'm moving out." "Huh?" "You heard me right." "EEEEH??!!" Ryuuga asks with a voice that can be heard from a radius of 543 KM away. Jeesh, why are the police still? _________________________________________________________________________________________ "Like, Really! It seems like he's avoiding me or something. It feels wierd. I mean, I should be his best friend-" "Okay, Okay! I get it. You don't have to continue on telling it to me!" Kirigato Hikari (Yes, Hikari,), a old bud of Ryuuga. "But like-" "For the record you said "like" 53 times." Hikari replies. "Yeah. okay. I'll stop talking about it. But rea-" "RYUUGA KASAI!!!!!!!" Hikari says in a booming military voice (Maybe even louder). "Yiii! Yes Sir!" "Shut it." "Yes Sir- What?" Before Ryuuga is given an answer, he is cut short by Hikari cutting the call short. "For crying out loud." Ryuuga talks to himself. Ryuuga sighs for the 27th time this day. does this mean he lost 27 years of his life? (To Aru Kagaku no Railgun S) _________________________________________________________________________________________ "Hey, Ex?" Ryuuga asks the morning. "Yeah? What is it, Ryuuga?" Ex asks back. "Are you trying to avoid me?" "What?! Er, Uh... No! Not at all!" "Something in your face tells me that you are." "Uh...." Ex sighs, then replies: "Look, I've got my reasons." "Like what?!" "Well, it's a waste of time but... ZXC741ASD852QWE963'." Ex says. "...Wha?" "Sorry man. I can't tell you." Ex replies. "Why? I mean... I am your best friend, am I not?" "You are. It's not something I can say. Not even to you..." Ex... ''End of Story Hope you enjoyed! Was this one a bit too short? Also, as you saw... (Hikari) I'm running out of character ideas. Credits I do '''NOT' own the game. I only own the storyline and the characters. Category:Blog posts